Bleach: The Forgotten Chronicles
by dablackgoku13
Summary: A story about forgotten Heroes, unheard of until now. Contains many OC's. Tite Kubo owns everything about Bleach, yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER:**__** I take no credit for Bleach, its characters, or its concept. That would belong to Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, and anyone else associated. I am just a fan. Anything that happens in this story or any places mentioned are fictional. Anything that's similar to real life is simply coincidental. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, this story takes place at nearly the same time as when Ichigo Kurosaki gains his Soul Reaper powers. The main characters in this story have no connection with him or any other characters in Tite Kubo's official version. This is an original story, if you were wondering. These are the Forgotten Chronicles, where a few heroes' deeds will be forgotten by time… **_

_**So, here we go.**_

_**Oh, and I don't use the term Shinigami. I use Soul Reaper. Just a personal preference. As for kidô, I try to be as accurate as possible. Same with zanpaktô names, although I'll admit I'm not 100% precise. And, anything within stars is usually an action or a thought. For example…**_

_**Bladdy: *thinking***_

_**That's all for now. So, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**The town of Hino stood on the western part of Japan. A small town at heart, it's population was just as small. The city itself would most likely be missed on any map. The downtown district was it's main attraction, filled with different shops and businesses. A monorail system that connected this part with the suburban area was always busy and served most of the community. The suburban area was filled with dozens of different houses. Some of them were cul de sacs, while others were your standard two flat homes. At the head of the suburb was a high school that served many of the cities residents. Just outside the town was a small forest that simply contained forest life. Morning was presently coming over the city. Soon, the metropolis would be coming to life. The sunlight seemed to shine over a small cul de sac in particular. A house stood in the middle. It was small, with a brown roof and porch. A bit of sunlight came through the top window and entered a bedroom. The room itself was of average size. Posters were strewn all over the walls and ceiling with most of them depicting various anime and manga characters. There was an unused desk in the corner of the room, with a lamp on top. In another corner was a bookshelf. The only thing that appeared to be on it was different kinds of manga. Finally, a bed stood in the center and someone appeared to be sleeping in it. The sunlight hit the top part of the red sheets before a groan was heard. The person under the sheets quickly turned over on his white pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly, a shout was heard from downstairs. The door to the room was wide open.**

**???****: *a girl's voice* Aaron! Wake up! It's already 7:30!**

**The person under the sheets groaned again and didn't move for a few moments. Finally, they pulled the sheets off themselves. A young man appeared from under the covers. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned repeatedly. He awoke fully when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. He then wasted no time in getting up, running out the room, and then down the stairs. A door stood in front of him and he quickly opened it. It was the bathroom. After taking care of business, he got up and stared at himself in the mirror.**

**Aaron****: Wake up Aaron. You've got a long day ahead of you.**

**Aaron Mays was a normal, sixteen year old second year in high school. He had short, black hair that looked as if it had just been cut. His brown eyes were slanted and had a sleepy look to them. His body was fit, with brown skin. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he wasn't skinny either. The best way to describe Aaron was that he was a bored individual with a boring life. Perhaps it had been all the manga he'd read, but he craved for a different life. He made decent grades in school, but he knew he could do better. Laziness and procrastination just took a hold of his life at times. He was a sweet guy who put his friends and loved ones ahead of everything else. The only bad thing you could say about Aaron was that he had a habit of being sarcastic at times. As he stared into the mirror, he suddenly remembered where he had to go this morning.**

**Aaron****: I really don't wanna do this damn school thing today.**

**He also hated school with a passion. He'd rather sit around in his bed and read manga all day than go to school. After a few minutes had passed, Aaron walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his school uniform. It consisted of a white shirt under a blue dress jacket. He wore blue dress pants on his legs and red sneakers on his feet. He yawned as he approached the kitchen. As he walked into it, the scent of pancakes awoke him. The kitchen itself wasn't very big, but it got the job done. A small table sat in the middle with a nice array of flowers set up on its center. A sink, a refrigerator, and some cupboards were its only other real attractions. A door that led to the back porch stood in the left hand corner of the room. Standing in front of a white, rusted stone was a young girl. She looked younger than Aaron, perhaps ten or eleven years old. She had short, brown hair that bowled around her head. Her skin was the exact same color as Aaron's. Her green eyes stared intently at Aaron, who groggily sat down at the table. She was wearing some pink pajamas, with a white apron around her waist. On top of the stove was a plate of pancakes. The girl was cooking another batch in a black skillet. Aaron suddenly yawned again, putting a frown on her face.**

**???****: *in a soft voice* You're still asleep? You've gotta go to school in twenty minutes!**

**Aaron****: *yawns* I know, I know! Jeez, lighten up Izumi.**

**Izumi****: I will not! *sighs* Some brother I have. I almost sound like your mother.**

**Aaron****: *shrugs* Speaking of mothers, where's ours?**

**Izumi****: She's still at work. She must have had an all-nighter again.**

**Aaron****: Ah. Her job at the firm must be pretty tiring. She's always asleep even when she gets here.**

**Izumi placed the tray of pancakes on the table. Aaron wasted no time in grabbing a plate and putting some on it. As Izumi passed him some syrup, a revelation hit him.**

**Aaron****: Say Izumi? How come you always make pancakes? We live in Japan, right?**

**Izumi****: Yeah. What of it?**

**Aaron****: Shouldn't you prepare some local cuisine?**

**Izumi****: Look, if you don't like my pancakes, then just give them here.**

**She was about to snatch the tray off the table, but he quickly pulled it back with a look of desperation.**

**Aaron****: Nah. You know what, forget about it. I'm starving.**

**Izumi****: *grinning* Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Aaron wasted no time in polishing off the rest of the food. Izumi stared blankly, as he finished up the last pancake. He then belched in satisfaction.**

**Aaron****: Yeah, that hit the spot.**

**Izumi****: Are you a vacuum cleaner in disguise?**

**Aaron****: *laughs* Not at all.**

**He then checked his watch. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw what time it was.**

**Aaron****: Holy crap! It's already 7:50! I've got ten minutes until school starts!**

**Izumi****: *clearing dishes* You better get moving then. You've still got the monorail to catch.**

**Aaron****: Argh! That's right! How could I have forgotten?!**

**Izumi****: Next time you wanna wake up late, eat and go. **

**Aaron growled under his breath at her comment. He then grabbed his bag by the wall and slid the screen door open.**

**Aaron****: Cya Izumi! Thanks for the grub!**

**Izumi****: Sure, sure.**

**Aaron then ran out the door and down his block like a man possessed. He was about five blocks away from the monorail station. At this rate, he'd never make it to school on time. Luckily, he knew a shortcut. He ran through someone's front lawn, over a few fences, and through an alley. After a few moments, the station stood in front of him. **

**Aaron****: Thank you! It would've taken me all day to get here the other way!**

**A strange presence then came over him. It was familiar though, as he turned around with a calm look on his face. A man with thick glasses was standing behind him. Strangely, the man was transparent and had a chain attached to his chest. He howled like a ghost for a few moments. Aaron only stared on blankly before speaking.**

**Aaron****: I already told you, you're not going to scare me.**

**Man****: Aw! I thought I had you today!**

**Aaron****: Try again tomorrow. And if you're going to be a convincing ghost, try turning up the scary factor.**

**Man****: Really? Dang! I thought I had it down this time!**

**Aaron only shook his head as he walked away. As he approached the station, a few more individual that resembled the man waved at him. He waved back as he climbed the stairs to the station. Aaron had the uncanny ability to sense the spirits of the dearly departed. He didn't know how he gained this power, but he'd had it ever since he was little. Spirits and ghosts didn't bother him in the least bit. The ones around this area were actually quite friendly with him. He ran into the station, knocking into a few people as he did. He apologized before boarding his car. The doors nearly closed on him as he squeezed through. He then caught his breath and took a seat by a window. His watch read 7:55 A.M.**

**Aaron****: Fantastic. Now I only have ****five**** minutes to get to class on time! **

**The car he was in was packed full of morning commuters. Some were going to work and some were going to his school. He turned his head and noticed a spirit of a little girl was sitting next to him. She appeared as if she was seven or eight years old. He looked around and realized he was the only one that could see her. The girl was crying to herself, with her head in her lap. As Aaron spoke, she looked up.**

**Aaron****: Hey. Why the long face?**

**Girl****: *sobbing* Y-You can see me?**

**Aaron****: Yeah! I can…**

**He looked up and saw that all the other passengers were staring at him like he had just broken out of an insane asylum. He quickly lowered his voice and continued to speak to the girl.**

**Aaron****: *whispering* Yes. I can see you. I don't know how, but I can. Now, what's wrong?**

**Girl****: I can't find my mommy!**

**Aaron****: Your mom? Is she a spirit like you?**

**Girl****: *nods yes while wiping her eyes***

**Aaron knew exactly who the girl was referring to. The spirit of a woman had spoke to him the other day about losing her daughter. After the monorail arrived at its destination, he led the girl to an empty park.**

**Aaron****: I think your mom's around here somewhere. This was the last place I saw her.**

**Girl****: R-Really? Are you sure?**

**Aaron nodded. The two walked through the park for a few moments. Suddenly, the spirit of the woman appeared. She put her hands over her mouth, as she saw the two. The girl quickly ran over to her mother and the two embraced. Aaron only smiled as he watched them. The woman then spoke.**

**Woman****: You…you're the young man I met the other day. Thank you!**

**Aaron****: Not a problem. Just make sure she stays put this time.**

**Girl****: Thanks mister!**

**The two then disappeared. Aaron nodded and left the park. A sense of dread suddenly fell over him as he checked his watch. It was 7:59 A.M. What made it even worse was the fact that he was still five blocks away from his school. This little detour had cost him.**

**Aaron****: NO, NO, NO! I can't afford to be late again!**

**With the speed of a gazelle, he began running the distance. Finally, a large building came into view. It was the high school. A sign in front of it read "Hino Public High School." He quickly got inside, snuck past the lax security, and arrived in front of a classroom. A sign above it read "Second Year Class 2C." The door was closed, so he peeked inside from the top window. The class was already in session, with the instructor teaching. He slowly opened the door and slid inside. The instructor didn't seem to notice him, as he tiptoed towards his desk. All the other students eyes were glued to him. A book suddenly hit his head and he yelled in pain. The instructor was glaring at him.**

**Instructor****: Mr. Mays. Late again I see.**

**Aaron****: S-Sorry. I woke up late and kinda got sidetracked on the way here.**

**Instructor****: Just take your seat so I can continue my lecture.**

**Aaron****: *mumbling* Fine. Don't know why the asshole had to throw a book…**

**Instructor****: What was that?**

**Aaron****: *out loud* Nothing. I didn't say anything at all.**

**The other students began laughing at him as he took his seat. He held his head down in anger and said nothing more. The person sitting next to him then leaned over towards his desk.**

**???****: Didn't think you'd even make it. **

**Aaron****: I had to do something before I got here, Sasune.**

**Sasune Ishida. He was one of Aaron's classmates and also his best friend since childhood. He was the same age as Aaron, only taller. He had long, black hair that was nice and straight. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight that filled the classroom. Sasune's defining characteristic was the fact that he was a pervert. Most girls were revolted by his actions, but a few admired him. He enjoyed nothing more than lifting up a skirt or two. Aaron didn't seem to mind however. His most interesting possession was a red cross that he wore as a bracelet on his right arm. He wore the same uniform as all the other boys at the school, except his collar was left wide open and unbuttoned.**

**Sasune****: I told you to get to sleep earlier and stop reading so much manga.**

**Aaron****: I know, but I just got a new volume of…**

**Instructor****: *suddenly* Mr. Mays. Mr. Ishida. If you continue to interrupt my class, I'll have to give you both detention. Understand?**

**Aaron & Sasune****: Yes. Sorry.**

**Instructor****: Good. Now, where was I?**

**The instructor went on with his rather boring lecture about aqueducts and Roman architecture. Aaron nearly fell asleep in his chair. Sasune was busy flirting with a girl sitting next to him. She only blushed as he continued to talk to her. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. Everyone's attention turned towards it, as someone stepped in. The instructor seemed to be expecting this person. It was a girl. Sasune began to drool as he saw her. Aaron had to sit up to get a better look.**

**Instructor****: Class, this is our new student. Help me welcome her.**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Peach**

**The entire class stared in front of the classroom. The instructor was just about to introduce a new student. It was a girl. Aaron stared on, as she stood in front of everyone. She had blonde hair and peach colored skin. A red ribbon was in the back of her head, tying some of her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were as red as an apple. She had the figure of a model and seemed just a graceful. She was wearing the standard uniform for the girls of the school: a sleeveless, white button-up shirt with a blue ribbon around the collar. A blue skirt was around her waist and she wore knee high, white socks above her dress shoes. She seemed to be staring directly at Aaron and he found himself blushing because of it.**

**Instructor: This is Kana Mitarashi. Let's all give her a warm welcome.**

**The class greeted her and she happily greeted them back.**

**Instructor: Very good. *to Kana* You can have the seat next to Mays the Slacker over there.**

**Aaron held his arms up in defense before giving up. Kana nodded and slowly took her seat. Everyone stared at her as she did. She took the seat on the right of Aaron, who seemed a little flustered by her. She smiled at him warmly, causing him to blush even further. The instructor then continued his lesson. The entire time, Kana only stared at Aaron. He wondered what the problem could be, as he faced the other direction. Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Aaron wasted no time in getting up and heading for the door. Before he could leave however, Kana called out to him.**

**Kana: Aaron, wasn't it?**

**Aaron: *nervously* Y-Yes! And you're Kana, right?**

**Kana: *happily* That's right! I'm glad you remembered it already!**

**Aaron: Uh…can I help you with something?**

**Kana: Nope! I just wanted to introduce myself properly!**

**Aaron: *nods* I see. Well, I…uh…gotta go.**

**Kana: Okay. See you tomorrow then!**

**Aaron nodded again and scrambled out the door. It felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment. Kana watched him leave with a curious smile on her face. As he walked towards his locker, he began to think.**

**Aaron: Jeez, what was that all about?! Did I have something on my face?!**

**???: *suddenly* New girl's quite a looker, isn't she?**

**Someone put their hand on his shoulders, making him jump. He slowly turned his head behind him and saw Sasune grinning.**

**Aaron: Oh! Jeez, you scared me half to death there!**

**Sasune: Hmm? Did I now? So, what did you think about that new girl?**

**Aaron: You mean Kana? Well, she was very beautiful, if that's what you mean.**

**Sasune: Man, she was HOT! Blonde hair, red eyes, rocking body! She's something out of a fairy tale!**

**Aaron: Y-You think so? Hmm…she was staring at me the entire class period!**

**Sasune: Really? Damn! You work fast! She's already got the hots for you!**

**Aaron: *rubs head* Heh. You think so? She even introduced herself.**

**Sasune: You are one smooth operator my friend! And you didn't even say a word to her until after class! *holds thumb out* I'm so proud of you!**

**Aaron stared blankly at Sasune. He didn't think what his friend had told him was the case. The two began walking towards their lockers. As they did, Aaron saw a glint of light in his eyes. He then looked down to see a mirror on Sasune's right shoe. Sasune was grinning perversely as he stared into it.**

**Aaron: A mirror? What's that for?**

**Sasune: *still staring into it* It's for looking under chick's skirts.**

**Aaron: What?! You mean you're…**

**Sasune: *covers his mouth* Quiet! You're drawing too much attention!**

**Aaron: Jeez, you really are a pervert…**

**Too many people were starting at them, as they continued to walk down the hallway. Sasune sighed and took the mirror off his shoe. He then put it into his pocket. The two arrived at their lockers and began to gather their things.**

**Sasune: Jeez, what a buzz kill you are sometimes. And it was going so smoothly too.**

**Aaron: *takes book out locker* Do you always do stuff like this?**

**Sasune: *closes locker* No, I just got lazy today.**

**Sasune closed his bag and headed for the door. Aaron began to think over his friend's words with a blank expression on his face. He then caught up with him. As they left the school, hundreds of other students were socializing outside the building. The two began walking for awhile, but Sasune suddenly turned in a different direction.**

**Sasune: Well, my apartment's this way. Try not to get lost on the monorail there, buddy.**

**Aaron: I'm not five years old. I'll be fine.**

**Sasune: *laughs* Sure. Look out for that Kana girl! I tell ya, she's got the hots for you! Tell me all the juicy details when you two hook up!**

**Sasune then waved as he walked off into the distance. Aaron's face was beet red, as he thought of Kana again. He couldn't understand why she'd be interested in him, if that was even the case. As he began walking towards the monorail station, he found that it was extremely quiet. Soon, he was a good distance away from the school. Still, no one else but him was around.**

**Aaron: Huh? There's usually plenty of people outside at this time. How strange.**

**Out of the blue, he heard a loud howl. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. He looked around for a moment and tried to remain calm. He then heard the noise again.**

**Aaron: Okay, what the hell is that?! Doesn't sound like a dog or anything!**

**He then saw a few spirits run past him. They were in a hurry and didn't even bother to speak to him. He called out to them, but they were long gone by the time he did. The howling seemed to get closer and closer. Now he was starting to get freaked out. Suddenly, the fence a few feet in front of him burst open. He quickly braced himself, as wreckage flew all over. He then looked up with a horrified look on his face. A giant, slug-like creature stood a few feet from him. It's body was black and it had a terrifying mask on it's face. It slowly turned to Aaron, who was shaking by this time. It's yellow eyes glared at him as it howled again.**

**Aaron: What in the hell is that thing?!**

**A spirit of a man then peeked out from behind a fence. It shrieked, as the creature turned to it. Aaron wasted no time in using this distraction. He jumped behind the fence and landed next to the spirit, surprising it. Aaron then realized it was the man who tried to scare him earlier that day.**

**Aaron: You! I don't have time for your games right now!**

**Man: Hey! I know when to be serious! What is that thing out there?!**

**Aaron: I figured you'd know! Isn't if after you?**

**Man: *shrieks* I hope not! Then again, I'm a ghost, so it can't do much to me.**

**The creature suddenly came crashing through the fence. Aaron and the spirit quickly got up and began running. It trailed them every step of the way, tearing up the ground as it did.**

**Man: *running* Hey kid! Just let him eat you or something! Maybe he'll go away then!**

**Aaron: *running* Hell no! You go!**

**Man: No way! I taste like stale pork chops!**

**Aaron: Why don't you go try to scare him then?!**

**Man: Uh…I've got a feeling that won't work!**

**Aaron: Argh! I can't believe this!**

**The creature suddenly crashed into the ground behind them, causing the two to fly back. Aaron rubbed his head and the spirit began crying. The creature then started to charge towards them.**

**Aaron: Just great! Here it comes!**

**Man: *closes eyes* I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!Aaron: You're already dead, stupid!**

**As the creature was about to pounce on them, a glint of light flashed through the area. Suddenly, the creature split in two down the middle and faded away into nothingness. Aaron was speechless, as someone stood in front of him. It appeared to be Kana Mitarashi. She was wearing a black kimono with a red sash around her waist. An empty sheath was tied to the sash. In her right had was a katana. The color of its hilt was red. She turned her head towards the two with a smile on her face.**

**Kana: Thank goodness I got here in time! Who knows what would have happened!**

**Aaron: K-Kana?! I-Is that you?!**

**Kana: Yup! It's me alright! Oops! Maybe I should have said that…**

**Aaron: What in the world are you wearing?! Better yet, why do you have that sword?!**

**Kana: Ah! So you can see me!**

**Aaron: Huh? Why wouldn't I be able to see you?**

**Kana ignored his comment and walked over to the spirit. He cautiously stared at her as she approached him. Kana seemed to be studying the chain on his chest.**

**Kana: Hmm…not much longer before he transforms.**

**Man: *suddenly* BOO!**

**Kana: Eh? Are you trying to scare me or something?**

**Man: Dang! I can't scare anyone today!**

**Kana: I better use konsô on you before it's too late.**

**She suddenly tapped the spirit on the head with the end of her hilt. A stamp of some kind then appeared on his forehead. Out of nowhere, a glorious blue light began to surround him. He then sunk into the light. Aaron had watched the entire event with a blank look on his face. Kana put her katana back in it's sheath and was preparing to walk away. Aaron quickly held his hand out.**

**Aaron: Hold on a sec! What was that all about?! What was that monster?! And what did you do with that soul?!**

**Kana: So many questions! I only sent that soul to a better place.**

**Aaron: *raises eyebrow* A better place? Explain yourself! How come you can use a sword?! And seriously! What was that creature?!**

**Kana: *winks* See you tomorrow, Aaron!**

**She then vanished like the wind. Aaron ran over to the place she was standing, but realized she had already left. He then scratched his head.**

**Aaron: What in the hell is going on around here?**

**He suddenly heard the sounds of police sirens and decided to dart on home. It was getting late anyway. After riding the monorail and saying hi to a few spirits, he walked inside his house. The smell of food filled the kitchen as he sat down at the table. Izumi was making dinner and from the scent of it, it was pork chops.**

**Aaron: Yet again, you refuse to make Japanese food.**

**Izumi: *puts hands on hips* Well, hello to you as well.**

**Aaron: Ah, sorry! I've…sorta had a strange day.**

**Izumi: Really? Do tell.**

**Aaron: It's a long story that you probably won't believe.**

**Izumi: *shrugs* Fair enough. Is that the reason you're so late?**

**Aaron: *nods yes* You didn't hear anything…strange, did you?**

**Izumi: Nope. Can't say I did.**

**It was strange, he thought. Izumi hadn't heard the howling of that creature. Perhaps like the spirits around town, only he could see and hear whatever beast that was. Izumi noticed that he was lost in though as she put some plates on the table.**

**Izumi: You alive over there?**

**Aaron: *suddenly looks up* What?! Oh, yeah. I was just thinking.**

**Izumi: You scare me sometimes. You just have the habit of spacing out. Thinking about some girl you just met or something?**

**Aaron: *turns head* Just hand me a pork chop, smart ass.**

**Izumi only smiled as she put some food on Aaron's plate. She then watched on in horror as he proceeded to decimate the food. Afterwards, he belched while rubbing his stomach.**

**Aaron: Ah! Now that hits the spot!**

**Izumi: D-Do you want anymore? There's gonna be plenty, since mom isn't coming home again tonight.**

**Aaron: Did she call from work?**

**Izumi: *nods yes* She barely had any time to talk on the phone. Must be busy at the firm again. *sighs***

**Aaron: Yeah. Things have been pretty rough around here ever since Dad died. Ah well, nothing much we can do about it. Anyway, hand me another pork chop!**

**Izumi shook her head, as she prepared to get some more food for her vacuum cleaner of a brother. After dinner was over, Aaron sat on a couch in the living room. The T.V. glowed through the dark room as the news came on.**

**Reporter: Sightings of strange creatures in the city have increased this past week, along with mysterious damages to public properly.**

**Aaron: So, I wasn't the only one who saw something.**

**Reporter: Investigators are looking into the strange phenomenon, but admit that progress is slowly being made.**

**As Aaron continued to watch, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to the kitchen, but Izumi was still in there, washing dishes. He then turned towards the window. Only the sound of the wind could be heard.**

**Aaron: Jeez, I must be tired or something. *yelling* Izumi! I'm going to bed!**

**Izumi: *yelling* Really? I figured you'd stay up watching anime!**

**Aaron: Ha! Very funny, you smart ass!**

**He then walked up the stairs towards him room. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him. They suddenly vanished as he went upstairs. All was then silent as the night continued to move on.**

**END**


End file.
